Laundry
by Purity Ruined
Summary: Levy expected an ordinary summer day. When Mirajane suggests she goes to Laxus's place to relax, she had no idea she'd bump into a certain Iron Dragon Slayer, and certainly didn't expect to be unintentionally "doing his laundry". First story, so I'm nervous. Rated T to be safe. One-Shot, GaLe (Gajeel x Levy), Miraxus (Mirajane x Laxus) and some NaLu (Natsu x Lucy). Enjoy! :)


**A/N: This is my first story on Fanfiction, so I apologize for any OOC characters or errors. Also, this is a GaLe story (I just love that couple!). There are also hints of Miraxus and possibly Nalu in this. Thank you, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Levy's P.O.V<p>

Levy was reading a book, which she was normally always doing, while sitting right in the middle of the chaotic guild hall.

Natsu and Gray were blowing the place up and arguing, Erza was exploding and trying to break up the fights, and Gajeel just happened to get hit by Gray so now he was fighting too. Cana was drinking alcohol out of huge barrels, Evergreen and the Lightning God Tribe are currently following Laxus around, Mirajane (or Mira) was standing behind the counter of the bar, and a whole ton of other things were happening.

Don't ask, somehow Levy was able to avoid being hit by flying plates and fire despite sitting right in the middle of everything.

'_What happens next? I hope they make it!' _She thought, totally engrossed in the book. Flipping the page, she quickly finished the book and closed it.

"I was hoping for it to end another way…" she sighed. She put the book away and decided to head home, a flying spoon narrowly missing her head.

Arriving home, she put down her stuff. "There's nothing to do…" Levy muttered as she plopped down on her bed. She looked at her bookshelf and decided that she could read later.

* * *

><p>After spending some time at home just relaxing and reading (despite saying she could read later), she decided to go outside. "Besides, it's nice weather outside since it's in the middle of July. I think I could get a drink or something."<p>

She left her apartment and headed back towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Entering the room, the first thing she saw was broken chairs, tables, and plates everywhere. She headed right for Mira.

"Hey, Mira, do you need any help with cleaning up?" Levy asked. Even though she wasn't really interested, she needed to do something. She didn't feel like reading right now.

"Sure!" Mira replied. "Here, take this bar of soap and towel. I need help wiping down the tables… even though most are broken by now."

"At this rate, Fairy Tail will be broke by the end of the year!" Lucy sighed, popping out of nowhere.

"Hi, Lu-chan! How are you doing?" Levy greeted, wiping down one of the few tables intact while Mira cleaned up the messes.

"Hi! Have you heard of the new book? It's coming out next month and I'm really excited!" Lucy said, seeming to snap out of her bad mood.

"Yeah! I'm excited too! I can't wait to read it!" Levy replied, equally enthusiastic.

They talked about books for a while, then Lucy needed to go.

"I bet Natsu and Gray would break in again. I need better security!" She complained. "They either trash my room or bust down the door or both. I'm going to work my butt off trying to repair the door every time!" Levy giggled.

"Well, good luck with Natsu!" She replied with a wink. Lucy flushed.

"I don't like him!" She protested, heading for the door. "Oh, and good luck with Gajeel," she said over her shoulder and she closed the door behind her, leaving Levy there blushing and rubbing tables crazily.

"Don't break the table!" Mira called. Levy just realized she may have been rubbing too hard. Mira came over to her.

"I think you need a break. Here, take this glass of water and drink up! Then go freshen up in Laxus's yard. I'm sure he'll let you. I'll distract him for a while," Mira suggested, winking.

"Okay… how about the soap and towel?" Levy asked.

"Take those with you. You can return them tomorrow. Just don't lose them, and the reason I tell you this is because the guild hall kind of needs some… say, redecorating, before things could be put back in order." Mira smiled. "Have a good time!" Then she left the guild hall, leaving Cana and the Thunder God Tribe there.

"Well, guess I'm leaving too," Levy muttered, walking towards the general direction of Laxus's house. Truthfully, she didn't really know where it is.

* * *

><p>After walking around for a while, she knew she was lost. <em>'Come on, you know where it is!' <em>she chided herself. _'It's a big white house with a gigantic front yard! It's easy to find!' _… Not quite true. Nearly every house around this part looked like that.

"Ugh!" Frustrated, she was about to turn and give up when she saw a familiar figure walking up to her.

"Gajeel!" She called.

"Oi, Shrimp! What are you doing here?" he called back.

She frowned inwardly at the nickname but ignored that. She had more important things to deal with. "Uh… I just wanted to say hi!" She said. Mentally she hit herself. _'You're lost! Why can't you just go ask for help?'_ She sighed.

"Well, your body language tells me you're lost." He shrugged. "Need help, Shorty?"

"No! I know where I'm going!" She lied, and gave herself another mental hit on the head.

"Okay then. Suit yourself," he said, turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" She said. He stopped walking and turned his head slightly.

"What is it, Shrimp?"

"Uh… I'm kind of lost…" she admitted. "Mira told me to go to Laxus's house. But I don't know where it is…"

To her surprise, Gajeel started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. "Is it because I can't find his house?"

When he finally stopped, he said, "It's a big red house in the middle of nowhere. How could you not find it? All the houses here are white! It also has a yellow thunderbolt on its roof!"

"Oh. I thought it was white…" Levy felt embarrassed and stupid in equal measures.

"I'll show you the way. It's pretty easy to find once you know which direction to go."

She followed him and ended up in Laxus's yard. "It's huge! Look, a hose! Today's kind of warm…" She grabbed the hose and turned it on.

"Hey!" Gajeel exclaimed as she sprayed him.

"Sorry! It can't control this… thing! Gah!" She sprayed him again.

"Let's go inside," he said, shielding his face from the spray. "Can you turn that thing off, Shrimp?"

"Stop calling me that! How do you close this…" She sprayed him again, drenching him from head to toe in cold water. "Well… it's warm out here. I guess this helps you… right? Besides, it's in the afternoon…"

"No! Turn that hose off!"

Trying to control the hose, she got the bar of soap wet and accidently covered the towel with soap. "Eep! Help me, not stand there!" She cried.

"How? I'm drenched— and…" He got interrupted by another spray of water. "Stop that thing!"

Meanwhile, Mira was watching through the window. "Everything's going as planned," she whispered to Laxus. "Let's go now~! I have somewhere very special for you." She winked at him and they left through the back door, being as quiet as they possibly could.

(Back at the yard…)

"I'm so sorry! I can't close this! It's so annoying!" She sprayed him again.

"Then go wrestle it down! Stop spraying me already!"

"I can't! Gah!" She slipped and the towel on her left hand went down his shirt.

"Now I'm covered in bubbles! Can you put that down?" Gajeel tried to wipe off the bubbles, but only got his hands full of bubbles.

Levy tried to get her balance back, ended up slipping again, and the towel once again went down his shirt… the back of it this time. And it went down his pants.

"Are you trying to wash my clothes?!" He exclaimed.

"No! I have enough of my share of laundry at home!" Levy cried, spraying him and covering him from head to toe in bubbles and cold water.

"Shrimp, you're so clumsy! Do something already! This is really weird!" Gajeel slipped and managed to catch his balance, fortunately… or unfortunately, since he landed right in front of the crazed hose. Once the bubbles were washed away, his clothes were clean, all the dirt on it washed away.

"Okay… I got this thing under control…" Levy muttered, grabbing the hose. "Whew!"

Gajeel looked down before smiling. "You just did my laundry for me, Shorty."

"What?!" Levy exclaimed. "It was an accident!"

"Should I repay the favor?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"W-What?" Levy stuttered, her face turning a bright shade of red.

He took the hose. "I think you deserve a bit less laundry… don't you think?" Then he grabbed the towel, wiped the soap on it, and sprayed her with the hose. "Say, Shrimp, aren't I doing you a favor?"

"No! I could do my own laundry!" She protested, looking back at the house. _'Oh god. The door's locked! How do I get out of this mess?!"_

"I think you deserve a little less, since you helped me." He grinned devilishly. "It shouldn't be a problem. You're short."

She glared up in annoyance, then felt water drenching her from head to toe. "Hey! Stop it! I said I could do my own laundry!"

"And _I_ said you deserve less." He approached a drenched, cold, and blushing Levy, holding the towel and hose. "Don't forget to thank me later!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finished! Yay! **** By the way, the thing about Laxus's home is made up because the only person I know in Fairy Tail who has a "yard" is Lucy's father, and he's out of the picture. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you! **

**~Pure**


End file.
